Jeanine
by Killa Bee
Summary: Olivia's on maternity leave, and her mildly attractive replacement comes through. Meanwhile, Elliot's heading to divorce court, and he's somewhat lonely. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Dick Wolf, I don't own anybody or anything except Jeanine and all other original characters, etc., etc., although that would be pretty damn cool… Just borrowing them. I'm planning to return them all in one piece.

Just to set things up--Olivia's on maternity leave, and her mildly attractive replacement comes through. Meanwhile, Elliot is in the throes of divorce court, and somewhat lonely. I know yall see where this is going.

A/N: This is my fantasy of how they'll handle Mariska Hargitay's pregnancy. Of course, I'm probably dead wrong, but I like to think of it as being more imaginative than the SVU writers. LOL. Reviews are appreciated, but please no rude ones from O/E fans. Thanks!

* * *

"Would you STOP IT!"

Elliot looked up, startled. "What'd I do?"

Olivia gestured violently. "That pen-tapping. It's driving me crazy."

Elliot smirked and looked back down at his paperwork. Olivia's maternity leave on desk duty was supposed to start today, as soon as her replacement got here, and he couldn't be happier. Her early hormones were driving him out of his mind.

A minute later, he was absentmindedly tapping his pen on the desk. Olivia threw an empty coffee cup at his head and he ducked just in time. At this point, he knew better than to throw anything back at her. She'd start yelling, or worse, crying. He was beginning to think he couldn't handle her for another second when in walked Cragen with a black woman whose head was covered in a million tiny braids. Elliot prayed... "Benson, this is Jeanine Wilson. She's your temporary replacement." _Score_! Olivia stood up, tossing her partner a dirty look, and shook hands with the new detective. Five minutes later, she was on desk duty and Elliot sat back satisfiedly in his chair.

"What do you look so happy about?" his new partner inquired from Olivia's desk. She was sorting through the mountain of paperwork that had made its home on the desk of every detective in the squad.

"Liv's been--hormonal lately," he replied after a pause. "We're good friends, but she hasn't been too much fun since she got pregnant."

Jeanine, as she'd told him to call her, nodded sympathetically. "My ex still has the scars from when I was pregnant with my first kid. It only gets worse from here, Stabler. Sorry to tell ya."

"Yeah, I know." He stretched. There wasn't a whole lot going on around the precinct today. "So where are you on loan from?"

"Brooklyn. Narcotics. I worked SVU for a while down in Washington, and apparently they desperately needed someone, so my captain tells me I'm going to Manhattan for a few months. The commute is an absolute bitch." She looked up from the file she was browsing through. "I get the feeling you need some coffee."

"I get the feeling _you_ need some coffee," he returned.

"Yeah, that too. Now--you do have a coffee machine in this joint, right?"

"Uh huh. Over past Cragen's office." He pointed.

Jeanine paused, scanning a folded piece of paper in her hands. She smiled. "She left me a letter."

"Who?"

"Your last partner, Benson. Says I shouldn't to drink anything Munch gives me, along with--ooh. Some juicy workplace gossip." She looked up. "Since when was Fin working here?"

"Couple years ago," Elliot answered. "You know him?"

"Fin, yeah. We met a Cops of Color benefit or some such shit a few years back. Have you ever noticed how they're especially careful to reward black cops? 'Good doggie, you got a criminal! Now that bad, bad man is gonna go to jail.' It's ridiculous."

Elliot nodded, unsure of what else to say. He hoped she wouldn't turn out like Munch with a million crazy conspiracy theories about how the NYPD was inherently racist, even if kinda was. "Still up for that coffee?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jeanine smiled at him. She was pretty, he noticed for the first time. "Sure. You can even buy me lunch."

He laughed. Having a new partner might not actually be so bad.

* * *

A/N: So...more? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Is in the first chapter.

A/N: This is not an E/O story. Just a heads up. Oh, and anyone who can tell me the name of the song Jeanine's singing in this chapter gets a cookie. Even if there _are_ a ton of not-so-subtle hints. LOL. Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

"I never meant to cause you any sorrow, I never meant to cause you any pai--what are you looking at?" 

Elliot just shook his head and returned to the file in front of him. His new partner had turned out to be a decent singer and a huge Prince fanatic. The combination was not good for his sanity. It was almost as bad as Olivia's bouts of hormonal rage.

Jeanine continued singing even louder than before. "I only wanted to one time see you laughing, I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain..."

"Wilson."

She scrambled for a file and a pen, trying to look busy, and answered Cragen without turning around. "Yes?"

"You're supposed to be working."

"I was, Captain."

"_Not_ on your Prince impression. Stabler, get her to do something useful, will you? I know it's you guys' day to sit around the precinct and put your feet up, but try to at least look like you're working, okay?" With those final words, he shut the door. Jeanine said, "We got caught," and laughed while Elliot looked at her, affronted. "What do you mean _we_? I wasn't doing anything."

She nodded. "Exactly."

He looked at her and they both burst out laughing.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Cragen roared.

"Jesus Christ, I hate Mondays," Jeanine muttered as they got out of the squad car and surveyed the scene. She and Elliot had been having fun--at work!--last Friday, neither of them had gotten called in over the weekend, and it had overall been good. But here they were, in an alleyway in Alphabet City, with a dead rape victim. At 7 o'clock on Monday morning.

"Unidentified female, Caucasian, looks to be in her late twenties. Woman who lives in the apartment upstairs found her around 6 this morning. She suffered a blow to the back of the head with a large, blunt object, but that didn't kill her," the officer informed them.

"Then what did?" Elliot asked.

The officer pulled up her sleeve. "The head wound was inflicted post-mortem." He indicated a long cut on the inside of her arm. "She bled out from these. There's an identical one on her other arm. There's also evidence of sexual trauma."

Jeanine nodded. "Alright, thanks." She kneeled down to inspect the body. The long gashes on her arms ran from halfway up the bicep to her wrist and a pool of blood surrounded her torso. Jeanine looked up at her face. She'd been a pretty girl.

Elliot's voice broke through her thoughts. "So he hits her on the back of the head to knock her out, rapes her, and kills her."

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"What about the woman who found her? The neighbor. She might know something." Elliot turned to look for the officer who'd talked to them. A minute later, he had the woman's name and apartment number, and he and Jeanine went to find her.

"IT'S A WALK-UP!" Jeanine screeched as soon as she saw the stairs. "Do you have any idea how many hours I spent at the gym this weekend?"

"Don't care," her partner said, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders and steering her towards the stairs. They walked up five floors, Jeanine moaning the entire way. They reached 5C and Elliot rapped on the door. "Mrs. Rivers? It's the police. Could you open the door?"

The door opened and there stood an older woman with white hair and her hands on her hips. "This is about that girl, isn't it? Terrible, terrible thing. Come in." She ushered them into the living room and sat down across from them. "I found her this morning. I was taking my morning walk, and when I came back she was just lying there." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

Elliot and Jeanine shared a quick glance. "When you came back? You mean she wasn't there when you left?" Jeanine asked.

Mrs. Rivers shook her head. "No. I always go down that street and come back the same way every morning. She wasn't there when I left--I would've noticed."

"How long was your walk this morning?" Elliot questioned.

"Oh, maybe...twenty minutes. I left at 5:40."

The detectives stood up. "Thanks, Mrs. Rivers, you've been very helpful."

The woman nodded and showed them the door. "Well," Jeanine said, once the door had closed behind them, "that officer said she found the body around six, so...could he have raped her and killed her in twenty minutes?"

"I doubt it," Elliot replied. "Warner should have some explanation once she does the autopsy."

His partner nodded and they headed off down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: For those of you wondering who's the father of Olivia's baby, that'll be explained in the next chapter. Which is not going to get posted unless you review, people. You've been warned. 


End file.
